


Undertale / Storyshift - Why Are You Here?

by hinnuh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinnuh/pseuds/hinnuh
Summary: Sans from the Undertale universe meets up with Chara from the Storyshift universe after a timeline reset. Sans is tired and has a thing for Chara. Sans decides to act on it.





	Undertale / Storyshift - Why Are You Here?

The echo in the hall is familiar. The sounds of his shoes can be heard even before he steps into the brightly lit corridor. Sans chuckles to himself as he steps over the save point and proceeds to update his save file. "Heh. Its never too boring in this corridor, always feels nice with all the bright lights. But a final boss fight usually ends with the lights going out." Said Sans.

A chuckle is heard across the corridor, sending chills down Sans's spine. "Far too familiar." Said the skeleton as a response to the laughter. With a clicking noise she appears, standing before Sans like a phantom with her devilish smile. "Hey, Sans, nice to meetcha again."

"I never get tired of beating you down, Storyshift." Said Sans, shoving his hands into the pockets of his blue jacket. Chara looks at Sans with a blank stare before imitating him, shoving her hands into her green jacket. Merely a few feet from each other, Chara makes a jump for Sans, causing a red knife to materialize beside her. Chara uses her magic to toss the knife towards Sans with an intent to kill. With Sans having only 1 max HP one knife should be enough.

The knife flies towards the skeleton and a loud scratching noise echoes loudly throughout the Last Corridor. However, no contact was made. Chara blinks as the knife flies towards her opponent. She witnesses him no longer being in front of her, causing confusion.

"AGH", Chara yells loudly as she can feel a heavy crack onto her back. A gently plop is heard tapping onto the floor as Sans lands after doing a jump kick against Chara's back. Chara, however, hits the ground hard, screaming as she makes contact with the tile floor.

Sans laughs to himself as he steps over to Chara who is now lying on the ground, blood dripping from her nose from slamming onto the floor. "Kid, you need to know when to give up." Says Sans as he laughs a bit louder, the walls vibrating from the power within him, preparing to unleash.

Chara tries to sit up, getting in her hands and knees. She closes her eyes and accesses her inventory, trying to use a healing item to mend her wounds. As she's attempting to fix herself, Sans comes close to her, tired of living the same life over and over because of people like her. "Y'know, it's pathetic watching you struggle to fight me like this. How's about you just give me what I deserve." Says Sans as he pulls one of his hands from the pocket of his jacket. A blue fiery aura surrounds his bony digits as he pepares to summon up a power attack. Just then, however, his eyes fixate on the helpless Chara, her health rising back to full as he readies to end her. A choice must be made. And it was.

Sans lunged forward and grabbed ahold of Chara's shorts, jerking them down with a great amount of force. Chara gasps loudly and looks back at Sans with a great amount of surprise. "Wh--What are you doing?" Asked the girl, her rather plump ass exposed to the cool air that exhumes within the Last Corridor.

Sans chuckles at Chara's response. "I expected you to put up a fight bit you're still just sitting there." Said the skeleton as he grabs one of Chara's fat ass cheeks, squeezing it hard. Chara screams a little bit and feels an intense shiver shoot through her body. She liked it. 

Sans rolls his eyes, entertained by the girl's response to his treatment. "I'm not stopping at a simple groping, and I don't really trust you to stay still. With this comment, Sans snaps his fingers with his free hand, causing two floating skulls, Gaster Blasters, to appear seemingly out of nowhere. "This will take care of that." Said Sans.

Chara, making a very bad attempt at getting away, scooted backwards, trying to push up off the floor but found it difficult with her shorts pulled down. Sans rolled his eyes and swing his arm down, commanding the Gaster Blasters to Pierce the tile floor with their teeth, binding Chara's hands to the ground. "AGH! No!" Yelped the human girl.

Sans proceeded with his plan now that his enemy is properly bound to one place. Sans finally let go of her ass and let out a pleased "Heh." As he grabbed hold of the front of his shorts, pulling them down slowly. A somewhat wet smack is heard echoing down the hall as San's blue cock flops out of the confines of his shorts and slaps against Chara's fat ass. 

Chara gasped loudly, the feeling of Sans's fat dick made her pussy throb with pure excitement. She's a properly frustrated girl and needs a good fucking.

Sans growled a bit and gave Chara's ass a nice hard smack, getting both of them riled up. Sans chuckled again and reached down to stroke his ghostly blue cock, precum leaking from it already. "I dunno if it's gonna fit." He said jokingly. "But it always does."

Sans reached down and pulled her pussy lips open with two fingers, the sound of her slimy hole making his cock twitch. 

The skeleton growls hungrily and moves his hips so his cock slides down and pokes up against Chara's hot pussy. With a sigh of relief, Sans grips hard onto Chara's hips and slams his cock balls deep inside of her, feeling the tight walls of her pussy squeezing against his thick dick.

Chara yells loudly, struggling to escape the skeleton's wrath as he continuously moves his hips back and forth, slamming his fat dick in and out of the human girls perfect pussy.

"GOD Dammit. You're so big!" Chara yells loudly, loving the feeling of Sans's big fat cock stretching her fuck hole open to fit his length perfectly.

Sans grunts loudly as he continues to fuck his horny human friend, his cock throbbing while he fucks her. The heavy feeling inside of him is building as he gets faster and faster, fucking her harder and harder.

Chara pants like crazy, licking her lips as a means to stay hydrated but not being able to focus on anything for too long. She can feel her entire body sweating and shaking like crazy. She's in such a state of perfection and pleasure she feels like she's gonna die.

Chara has lost herself to Sans so many times already. She's creamed her pussy onto his dick several times by this point. She attempted to keep track of how many times he's climaxed her but she lost count. Eight maybe.

Sans laughs a bit and smacks Chara's ass as he can feel himself getting close to a climax as well. "Cmon, you want me to cum?" He asked, clearly joking with her. He wasn't giving her a choice.

Sans begins to grunt loudly, his cock throbbing like crazy as he pounds fiercely into the girl's sweet pussy. "Ngh... Yes... Oh God yes..." Sans said loudly, losing control of himself. " Y-Yeah... I'm cumming!" Sans said loudly, cumming deep inside of Chara's hot pussy, letting his thick cum leak from her pussy as he pumps her full.

Sans pants heavily, holding tightly onto her hips as he rides out his intense orgasm. "Mmh. That's good." He said, pulling out of her and taking a step back. The skeleton reaches down and pulls his shorts up, putting his exhausted dick away. 

Sans laughs a little and snaps his fingers, causing his Blasters to dissipate. He then puts his hands back in the pockets of his jacket. 

Chara sits up on her knees and turns towards Sans. She stared into her friend's eyes and shook heavily, slowly standing up and pulling her shorts and panties back up. She put her hood on and put her hands in the pockets of her jacket, blushing loudly.

"So," said Sans, "Why are you here?"


End file.
